¿El primer beso?
by BellMoon
Summary: Mi primer one-shot! Basado en la escena del beso del acto cuatro del manga y de Sailor Moon Crystal. "Hay tanto que sentir y hacer canción.." U/A


**_Hola gente querida de mi corazón!_**

**_Cómo están? Yo muerta de sueño y desbordada de emociones después de haber visto el preciosísimo capítulo de Sailor Moon Crystal... Ayy qué manera de sufrir con la espera! Y cuánto disfruté de ese episodio! Me sentía una nena de 12 años de nuevo, jaja! Tremendo! A ustedes cómo les fue?_**

**_Y bueno, como tengo una cabeza loca loquísima y 'redepente' mi delirada imaginación me atormenta con ideas más locas aún, se me dio por escribir un one-shot basándome en la escena del beso.. Qué tal? _**

**_Admito que no es nada extraordinario lo que se me ocurrió, pero lo pensé durante toda la mañana y quise bajarlo al texto para compartirlo con ustedes.. Además me interesó la idea de incursionar en el formato del one-shot, nunca antes lo había hecho.._**

**_Les hago una pequeña aclaración antes de invitarlos a leer: En la parte final hay unas frases en cursiva que en realidad pertenecen a la letra de una canción del magnífico y talentoso Sr. Alejandro Filio, me refiero a "Con tus ojos". Les recomiendo que la busquen y escuchen, es realmente una belleza!_**

**_Bueno estimadxs, sin más para agregar por ahora, lxs dejo leer en paz! :)_**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora, Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomé prestados._**

**_Me despido abajito!_**

**_Bell.-_**

* * *

_:: ¿El primer beso…? ::_

Entrada la madrugada, Serena se encontraba de pie a un costado del salón con una copa en su mano observando a algunas parejas que aún bailaban en la pista. Esa noche había asistido a una fiesta de gala acompañando a su papá por asuntos de trabajo. También habían ido sus amigas, pero las había perdido de vista hacía rato.

Y ahora estaba sola, algo aburrida y también un poco mareada, ya que la bebida que acababa de tomar en realidad se trataba de un coctel con una moderada dosis de alcohol pero que ella inocentemente había confundido con un jugo, y no le había caído precisamente bien…

Caminó con cierta dificultad hacia la mesa que encontró más cerca para dejar la copa sobre una bandeja, y cuando quiso retomar sus pasos el fuerte mareo que sentía la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero afortunadamente alguien la sostuvo por detrás y evitó que cayera al suelo – Disculpe… – Dijo avergonzada mientras volteaba para ver a la persona que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Y al encontrarse con un encantador y llamativamente atractivo caballero de esmoquin y antifaz, su rostro se encendió de rojo – Lo siento… – Volvió a disculparse nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco para alejarse de él.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el joven preocupado.

– Sí sí – Respondió ella – Sólo estoy un poco mareada… – Dijo al llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

– Estaba buscándote… – Dijo él mientras se acercaba más a ella – Tenía ganas de verte… –

– ¿A mí? – Preguntó confundida.

Él sonrió seductor – Sí, a ti… – Y tomó su mano – Ven – Dijo al empezar a caminar – Creo que necesitas un poco de aire fresco… – Y juntos salieron del salón para dirigirse a la terraza.

Al llegar, se sentaron en una banca algo apartada y Serena se recostó contra el respaldo volviéndose a llevar las manos a la cabeza – Creo que ese jugo no me cayó bien… – Protestó – Además sabía raro… –

Él echó a reír – ¿Estás segura de que era un jugo lo que bebiste? –

Serena recapacitó de repente al percatarse de que seguía acompañada por el misterioso y desconocido hombre de antifaz, y se enderezó para mejorar su postura – Disculpe señor… – Dijo otra vez sonrojada – Ya me siento mejor, no es necesario que se tome la molestia de acompañarme, además… –

– ¿Señor? – La interrumpió él sin dejar de reír – ¿Acaso no me reconoces Serena? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre – ¿Cómo sabe que me llamo Serena? –

– ¿En serio no me reconoces? – Insistió él. La extraña y despistada actitud de Serena comenzaba a impacientarlo.

Ella se acercó un poco entrecerrando los ojos para examinar su rostro con detenimiento, pero le costaba darse cuenta de quién se trataba – Pues no sé… Creo que su voz me resulta familiar, pero no estoy segura… – Y se esforzaba por recordar.

– Hace un momento estuvimos platicando bastante mientras bailábamos –

– ¿Yo bailé con usted? –

– Sí ¿no lo recuerdas? Te invité a bailar un vals – Volvía a sonreír seductor y se acercaba más a ella rodeando sus hombros con su brazo – Estabas sola al otro lado de la pista y me acerqué a ti, te tendí mi mano y te dije _'Hermosa princesa ¿bailarías conmigo?'_ –

Serena estaba completamente extasiada por la forma en que él le hablaba y por el alcohol que continuaba haciendo estragos en su mente… – Ya lo recuerdo… – Reposó su mejilla contra el pecho del joven y cerró los ojos – Fue tan romántico… Querría haber podido bailar con usted para siempre… –

– No me trates de 'usted' Serena – La corrigió él – Yo no soy un extraño para ti, ya me recordaste… –

– Lo siento… – Murmuró ella en un suspiro.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida – ¿Serena? – La llamó – Serena… no te duermas princesa… –

Ella gruñó somnolienta – Mmm… –

Él tomó su rostro con delicadeza y comenzó a acariciarla tan suavemente con sus dedos que apenas lograba rozar su piel – Serena… – Susurró bajito mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su boca – Mi princesa… – Y muy lentamente apoyó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso tan dulce y perfecto que ambos sintieron que el mundo y el tiempo se detenían a su alrededor...

Serena soltó un entrecortado suspiro – Este… – Susurró. Y al percibir que él se alejaba, abrió los ojos de nuevo para verlo.

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos sintió cómo una intensa y tibia emoción empezaba a inundar su pecho – Este sentimiento… – Continuó – Me recuerda algo… – Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios – Como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes… –

Él comenzó a besarla lenta y repetidamente con mucha suavidad – Yo… – Susurró entre besos – Yo siento exactamente lo mismo… – Y al percibir que ella le devolvía cada beso alternando dulces caricias con sus labios, sintió que se estremecía entero – Es un sentimiento suave y cálido… – Continuó – Dulces labios… – Poco a poco los besos iban tomando más intensidad – Tus labios son… como la lluvia… –

Pero cuando él tomó el rostro de Serena con las dos manos e intentó profundizar los besos, ella se separó repentinamente – ¡Oh por dios! – Exclamó nerviosa y se puso de pie – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –

Él la miró confundido – ¿Qué sucede? – No lograba comprender porqué había reaccionado de esa forma si todo parecía marchar perfectamente bien.

Serena retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él – Lo siento… pero yo no… – Se llevo las manos a su pecho, se mostraba realmente consternada – No puedo hacer esto, estoy comprometida – Y lo miró a los ojos con aflicción.

– ¿Qué? – Él cada vez se sentía más confundido y desorientado con la situación.

– De veras lo siento – Insistió ella y continuaba retrocediendo – Esto es un error – Negaba con la cabeza – Un grave error, me dejé llevar y… –

– Serena – Él se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a ella – ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Le preguntó con un tono de voz algo duro – ¿En verdad no me reconoces? –

Serena se sentía cada vez peor – Bueno… eh… yo… – Titubeaba y esquivaba su mirada.

Él se acercó más – Serena soy yo, Darien – Y se quitó el antifaz.

Ella lo miró con ojos enormes – ¿Darien? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa al reconocerlo – Ay dios mío… ¡eres tú Darien! – Y lo abrazó con fuerza – No me había dado cuenta… Lo lamento... –

Darien echó a reír de nuevo – Tienes que estar bromeando – Y se separó un poco para mirarla de frente sin soltar el abrazo – No puede ser que por un simple antifaz pienses que soy otra persona –

El rostro de Serena volvió a encenderse de rojo – Te juro que creí que eras un completo extraño – Dijo avergonzada y él no dejaba de reír – Lo siento mi amor… Estoy algo dispersa esta noche… No sé qué me pasa… – Y bajó la mirada.

– Ay Serena… – Darien volvía a abrazarla – Eres una cabeza de chorlito… – Bromeó y ahora ambos reían – Si sabes que no tienes tolerancia ni para la más mínima dosis de alcohol ¿por qué bebiste ese coctel? –

– Es que me confundí… Creí que era jugo… – Admitió ella.

Darien no podía dejar de reír – Eres única Serena… –

Ella también reía – Perdón… no volveré beber... no volveré a hacerlo… lo prometo… – Y permanecieron abrazados y acariciándose en silencio por unos instantes hasta que pudieron dejar de reír.

Darien suspiró largamente – Bueno – Se separó de nuevo y la miró a los ojos – Ahora que al fin me recordaste… Mírame bien y dime qué ves… – Dijo serio – ¿Puedes reconocerme? ¿Ahora puedes ver el rostro de tu prometido? –

Ella sonrió enternecida – Sí… ahora que no tienes el antifaz sí… – Él puso los ojos en blanco – Pero… – Serena se puso seria y volvió a colocar el antifaz sobre el rostro de Darien – Ahora que me doy cuenta, viendo tus ojos de esta forma… ¿será que puedo… – Y lo miraba fijamente mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura – _¿Será que en tus ojos puedo ver lo que antiguamente fue…? ¿Lo que nunca de mi niña rescaté…? _– Él sonreía al escucharla – _¿Será que se vuelve a repetir cada historia por vivir…?_ – Continuó Serena y también sonreía – _Con tus ojos me devuelves lo que pierdo… lo que fui…_ – Y le dio un cálido y suave beso en los labios.

Al separarse, Darien tomó el rostro de Serena – _Si me miran tus ojos, cobra sentido el sueño…_ – También la observaba fijamente – _Si me miran tus ojos, vuelvo a tomar altura_… – Ambos volvieron a sonreír – _Si me miras_… – Se acercó lentamente a sus labios – _Si te tengo_… – Y le devolvió el beso.

– Te amo… – Susurró Serena emocionada.

– Te amo… – Susurró Darien y sin poder resistirse mas la besó tan intensa y apasionadamente como quería…

* * *

**_Ahhhh... tan lindos que son estos dos todos enamoraditos y melosos..._**

**_¿Qué les pareció esta mini locurita? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... :)_**

**_Bueno gente linda del mio cuore, ahora sí me despido.. Nos leemos próximamente con la continuación de mi otra locura "Trece Lunas...", que espero retomar pronto..._**

**_Besotototes per tutti! _**

**_Ah! Y les aviso también que ahora tengo FB! Sí sí, me 'avispé' y reabrí mi vieja cuenta hace unos días. Pueden encontrarme aquí: www facebook com/lila bel 940 (con puntos en vez de espacios). _**

**_Déjenme sus comentarios plisssssss!_**

**__****_Bell.-_**


End file.
